


The sacrifice of Dalla

by evostevo1224



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Blood, Human Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evostevo1224/pseuds/evostevo1224
Summary: rewrite of my previous work of  "the sacrifice of Princess Dahlia", now based on Norse MythologyDomalde, A swedes King in Norse Mythology, was sacrificed by his people to end a bad harvest and famine. in this story, his niece Runa volunteered for the sacrifice to end the famine.  years later the king's daughter Dalla volunteered for sacrifice to win a war, in order to reunion with her favorite cousin in Helgafjell





	The sacrifice of Dalla

In Yngling, we worship the Norse Gods. Each season we have a ceremony called a blót. In a blót, we have a big feast and make sacrifice to the God. There are three blóts in each year. In the autumn and mid-winter blót, we make sacrifice to Freyr, the God of fertility, in hope of good harvest and prosperity. In the summer blót, we make sacrifice to Odin, the God of war, for victory and protection. We also make sacrifice in some occasions, such as famine, drought, plague, war, etc.  
We usually sacrifice animals like ox, horse, pig, and chicken. If things are going bad or if the Gods demand, we sacrifice human too. Every nine years we have a ceremony called Yule, which lasts for 81 days. Each day we sacrifice nine males of each species, including men, to the Gods to show our gratitude. Before my time we only sacrificed young men. Since we need young men for war, and 81 of them die in Yule every 9 years, the priests asked the Gods if we could sacrifice girls in the blóts instead. The Gods were OK with it, and this started in my father King Domalde’s reign. Every sacrifice is supposed to be voluntary, but the reality is we rarely have enough volunteers. The priest will draw lots if there are not enough volunteers, 10 days before the sacrifice, so the chosen ones will have time to bid their farewell to their families. We are all well educated in our mindset, that it is an honor to die on the table in the temple at Uppsala. Whoever get select will accept his or her fate and walk to the table freely.

I am Dalla, the daughter of King Domalde, a princess of the Dynasty of Yngling, in the land of Sweden.  
My cousin Runa is my best friend. We grew up in a royal family. We studied and played together. We nearly saw each other every day, and we talked about everything.  
When I was five, my mother died giving birth to my younger brother, Domar. Runa was there to comfort me, and helped me to get through this difficult time. Even though she is just 2 years older, she is like a big sister to me.  
As we became teens, we bathed together a lot. She is very beautiful, with an amazing body. I am always jealous of her boobs that are huge like papayas. There is not a single inch of fat in her body. Mine are just like oranges. She always comforts me, saying I am still young, and they may grow bigger. She was right. My boobs eventually became like hers. We also talked about our future husbands. How is he going to look like? He must be tall and handsome, a man with strength but gentle. We made a promise, when one of us gets married, the other one will be the bridesmaid. Unfortunately, we did not live to see the day that one of us would be getting married.

On the year when Runa just passed her 19th Birthday, we were having the worst harvest during my father’s reign, causing distress and famine throughout the country. For the last couple of years the harvest was bad already, and we sacrificed five girls, along with a bunch of animals in last year autumn blót. That didn’t work at all and the harvest got worse. The priests and the chiefs were all freaking out. They were saying Freyr did not bless us because the girls we sacrificed last year were select by lots. The priests and chiefs decided to sacrifice 10 girls this year along with 10 oxen, horses, sheep, pigs, and chickens. They urged for volunteers, and pressured my father to include a girl with royal blood in the blót.  
Couple of days after the high priest announced the requirement for the sacrifice, Runa told me, “Dalla, I volunteered to be in the autumn blót.”  
“Honey, why would you do that?” I was shock to hear that.  
“Dalla, we live in a royal family, and we don’t have to worry about anything. But look at our poor citizens. They are starving. They have to worry about money and food. If the bad harvest and famine continue, our country will turn into chaos. Many people will die. I just feel the urge and calling to give myself for my country.”  
This was a strikingly sad news for me. Runa is my best friend. I want to be with her always, and I don’t want to lose her. I want to see her getting married. I want to play with her kids. Now she will be gone from me. 

“Runa, I totally agree with you, but I don’t want you to go!”  
“Dalla, please understand, I have to. This is for Yngling. It hurts me to see our people starve to death, and living in distress and chaos.”  
“Then I will be in the blót with you too.”  
“No Dalla, we only need one royal blood, and we have enough volunteers already. I spoke to one of them, and she told me she is going to starve to death anyway, why not sacrifice herself so others may have a chance to survive. I want you to live on, and enjoy the life of a royal princess.” She said with tears in her eyes.  
My eyes teared up too. “Ok Runa. I will miss you so much!”  
“Dalla, please listen to me. Please do not come to the temple at Uppsala. It will be better for both of us. I told my mom and sisters the same thing. I know you girls are going to cry your lung out, and I need to concentrate on giving myself on the table.” She said to me, “Just come with my favorite flower at my funeral. I will miss you too, Dalla. I hope you live an abundant life fill with the Gods’ blessing.” Therefore, I didn’t attend the blót, and I did cried my lung out when I saw her body burnt on the funeral pyre. Thanks to Runa and the other nine girls’ voluntary sacrifices, Freyr was finally pleased. The harvest was great the following year and the famine ended.

After Runa’s death, I missed her so much. I cried myself to sleep for many nights. Sometimes I saw her in my dreams, and she told me Hel, the Goddess of death, has been treating her well. She is doing well in Helgafjell, the holy mountain for the dead. She told me to stop feeling sad and not to worry about her, and move on without her in my life.  
5 years after Runa’s death, we were at war with a neighboring country. We were struggling in the war, so the priests and chiefs decided to sacrifice 10 girls this year along with 10 oxen, horses, sheep, pigs, and chickens to Odin, in the summer blót. Again, the chiefs urged for volunteers and requested my father to include one girl with royal blood.  
For the past 5 years, I have been missing Runa so much. I wanted to be with her, may be through another sacrifice, so I can share the same fate with her and meet her in Helgafjell.  
Now my country was in crisis, and needed the blessing of the Odin badly. For my country and my reunion with Runa, I had a great urge to volunteer.  
Therefore, I told father and Domar that I wanted to be the royal princess giving herself on the table, in the summer blót sacrifice to Odin.  
My father and Domar were both shock by my decision. My father said, “Sweetie, yes we want volunteer, but I don’t want that to be you…” Domar said, “Sis, are you sure about this?”  
I said, “Listen, my dear father and brother, what sacrifice is better than the daughter of the King, offering herself voluntarily on the table? We are facing annihilation, and we need the blessing of Odin badly. Not only we want him to grant us victory, we want him to lower our casualty. I am a woman, and I can’t go into battles. Therefore, this is my part of the war. This is my way of serving my country by offer my body and blood on the table!”  
After a few seconds of silence, my father said, “you are right my dear. I am so proud of you.” Domar said, “Sis, you are as brave as our soldiers and warriors!” I said to them, “Father, please take care and teach Domar to be a great King, and lead Yngling to be the greatest country on the continent. Domar, you must listen to our father. He is a great King, and you have a lot to learn from him. I am sure you will be a great king too. I will miss you two and watch over you guys from Helgafjell!” My tears then started to fall out of my eyes. These two men were trying hard to hold their tears. “I will miss you too, Dalla.”  
“I will miss you too, sis!”

I was the first one to volunteer. Since I set a good example as a royal princess, the other nine girls signed up quickly. One of them even told me, “My lady, I volunteer because of you. You motivated me. If a royal princess like you volunteer to give up yourself for our country, there is no reason for me to sit back and hope for someone else to take the role.” All of the girls, including me, are young, beautiful, and sexy. I was the oldest one being 22 at that time. 

The day of the sacrifice came.  
People gathered at the Great temple at Uppsala, which is a huge, elegant temple adorned with a couple of golden chain around it. Inside the temple, there are three sculptures of Odin, Thor and Freyr. In front of the sculptures there is a table made of premium wood, with a hole on it. On this day, for sacrifice to Odin, the sculpture of Odin was placed beneath the hole, under the table. In the grove of the temple, there is a huge holy tree, a well, and a spring.  
Before entering the temple, the ten of us took a bath in the spring. Our hair cut short above the neck, and each of us dressed in a white thin robe with no under garment.  
When we entered the temple, we heard drums rolling and people chanting. The temple already filled with spectators. The drum and chanting stopped when we lined up before the table, with me being the last one. The high priest of Odin along with four lesser priests stood right by the table. The high priest, holding a knife on his right hand, began his prayer, “Lord Odin, we are here to worship you, and to sacrifice ten virgins, including a royal princess, to you. Thank you for all your blessing, and we ask that you continue to bless and protect us, especially from the barbarian hands. Please enjoy the blood from these beautiful young girls! Please accept our sacrifice! Please grant us victory over the barbarians!”

When the high priest finished his prayers, he signaled the first girl to come up. She looked and nodded at her family. Her family waved and nodded at her, with tears in their eyes. She walked toward high priest. When she reached him, the priest said, “Take off your robe, and lie on the table.” She removed her robe, and a lesser priest took it from her. She got up on the table, lying on it naked, a priest instructed her to adjust her body, so her neck aligned with the hole on the table.  
With the first girl in position, the high priest said, “Say your final prayers. Nod your head when you are ready.” She closed her eyes, and silently said her final prayer. About a minute or so, she opened her eyes, looked at the high priest, and nodded her head twice. Two lesser priests stepped to her sides, and each of them pulled each of her arm taut. The other two lesser priests went to the other end of the table, and each of them pulled each of her leg taut, to restrain her body from movement. The high priest, facing the audience, put his left hand on her chin, pushing her head slightly backward, and put the knife on her neck. He pressed the knife hard, the knife entered her throat, and glided across it quickly. Blood started to pour out, dripped through the hole on the table and onto the sculpture of Odin underneath.  
The girl was going through a lot of pain. She tried to scream but couldn’t make a sound. She was struggling to breathe. Her body started shaking but was kept steady by the lesser priests.  
Within a minute, she drew her last breath and her life ended on the table.  
The priests left the girl’s body on the table for a few minutes, waiting for blood to finish dripping onto the sculpture. When the dripping finally stopped, the lesser priests removed her body from the table, and took it out to the grove and hung her body on the holy tree. When the lesser priests returned from the grove, the high priest signal the next girl to come up.  
Everyone was silent and watched each girl bidding farewell to her family, lying on the table naked, and giving up her life.  
When it was almost the ninth girl’s turn, I saw her hands fidgeting. I said to her in a low voice, “Be brave. Don’t worry, the pain won’t last long, and you will be in Helgafjell before you know it.”  
She responded, “Thanks my lady. See you in Helgafjell.”  
“Yes, see you in Helgafjell.” I saw her calmed down a little bit when the high priest signaled her to the table. Her gave up her life there and finally it was my turn.  
I walked up to the high priest and said to him,” I would like to say something to the citizens.”  
The high priest said, “Yes, your highness.”  
I said to the crowd,” Hear me out, citizens of Yngling! These nine young beautiful girls gave up their lives on the table. They died for Yngling, and it’s a great honor for each of them. They are very brave and noble. I trust that our soldiers and warriors will fight very bravely as well. I ask every one of you to have faith in Odin. He will protect us and save us. I also ask that you work with my father to make this nation great, to be the strongest in the continent. Now it’s time for me to give myself on the table. Farewell and Gods bless you, citizens of Yngling!”  
The crowd gave me a standing ovation and a loud applause.  
“Goodbye Princess Dalla!”  
“Princess Dalla, you are a true heroine! We’ll remember you!”  
“Goodbye your highness, we will miss you!”  
Some of them started crying.  
I removed my robe, gave it to a lesser priest, and walked calmly toward the table, saying in my mind, “Runa, I am following your footstep, going to be sacrificed on the table. Can’t wait to see you.” 

I got on the table naked with my neck aligned with the hole. I could feel the coldness of the altar on my back.  
The high priest said, “Nice speech, thanks my lady. Please say your final prayers and give your permission when ready.”  
I closed my eyes, and prayed to Odin. My prayer was pretty much the same as the priest’s, but I also asked Odin to give me courage and strength to face my death. I opened my eyes, looked at the high priest, and nodded my head.

My father and Domar walked to the table, each one holding one of my hand and pulling my arm taut.  
“Sis, we are here to support you.” Domar said.  
“Dalla you have been a good daughter and I am proud of you. You will do fine. ” My father said.  
I nodded, and closed my eyes.  
Two lesser priest held my feet while pulling my legs taut, to keep my body steady.  
I felt the high priest putting his hand on my chin, and pushed my head slightly backward. The knife touched my neck. My heart pumped loud and fast. Fear finally started to build up. I took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and prayed, “Oh Lord Odin, please help me to fence off my fear, and give up myself willingly!”  
I felt the knife entered into my throat, and glided across it quickly then exited.  
Seriously, the pain was NO JOKE.  
I wanted to scream, “Oh lord, it hurts like a bitch!” but I could not make a sound.  
My hands and body started shaking, and I felt father and Domar’s restraining hands holding my hands firmer, to stabilize my body and restrain it from movement.  
I was having a hard time to breathe. Each breath became harder and harder. I felt my blood flowing out of my neck at a rapid rate. My eyes opened again, realizing my time in this world was counting down.  
I was thinking at that moment, “Am I going to die of suffocation? Or loss of blood?”  
Then I heard Domar said, “Keep it up sis, you are almost there!”  
I heard my father sobbing.  
Domar said, “Pop!”  
My father said, “Yes son. We need to be strong, like your sister.” And he stopped sobbing.  
“Yes, I need to be strong. I cannot bring shame to my family. ” I said to myself.  
I closed my eyes again. I tried to relax and give myself up, let my body and soul rest, waiting for my life to end. My heart beating started to slow down.  
After a few more struggling breaths, I no longer felt the coldness of the altar on my back. I no longer felt the striking pain on my neck. I no longer felt father and Domar’s hands holding me tight.  
I drew my last breath. My soul exited my body, and I became a ghost, floating in the air of the temple.  
From above, I saw my dead naked body on the table, with blood still dripping from my neck to the sculpture below. I was glad that I have been eating healthy and exercising, so I could give my best shape on the table of sacrifice. The high priest said, “She is gone. My King and prince, Princess Dalla did a great job. You should be proud of her.” The high priest picked up the sculpture of Odin, fully covered with ten girls’ blood, and placed it back on the shelf with the other two sculptures.  
My father and Domar picked up my body from the table, carried it to grove, and hung my body on the holy tree, along with the other nine girls. Father said, “Goodbye, Dalla.”  
Domar said,” Goodbye, sis.”  
I said, “Goodbye father, goodbye Domar.”, but of course, they couldn’t hear it.  
Ten beautiful girls’ naked bodies were hanging on the holy tree, and our boobs were drooping with our bodies upside down. This made an intriguing scene for any man, who loves to look at nude beautiful girls (who doesn’t?). By hanging the sacrificed bodies on the holy tree, the sacrificed souls will be sanctified. The next day each body would be delivered back to her family for funeral.  
I was looking at this scene, wondering what would be next. Then I heard someone called, “My lady!”  
It was ninth girl. I saw the ghosts of all nine of them, floating around in the grove together.  
I said, “hey girls!”  
The first girl said, “Gosh, the pain was horrible, and it lasted for a full minute for me.”  
The second girl said, “Yes, it was very painful.”  
The third girl said, “and the suffocation too. I don’t want to experience that ever again.”  
The forth girl said, “Don’t worry, you won’t.”  
The fifth girl said, “Com’on girls, get over it. We won’t feel pain anymore.”  
The sixth girl said, “Yes. I am glad it’s all over now.”  
The seventh girl said, “What are we doing here? Why aren’t we in Hellgafjell?”  
The eighth girl answered, “I don’t know. I have never experienced this before.”  
The ninth girl chuckled, “well, none of us has.”  
I said, “Maybe we have to wait for our funerals. Let’s go home and wait.”  
I floated back to the royal palace, and none of the servants noticed my existence. My father and Domar came home late, and went to bed immediately. It must be a long day for them. I followed them to the royal funeral home the next day, where my father held a funeral for me. All royal family members attended, with my ghost floating around them. Of course, nobody noticed my existence. My body, dressed in a black funeral robe, was put on a funeral pyre. My father and Domar set it on fire, and watched it burnt into ashes. Then I felt a strong force sucking me upward, and I travelled up to the sky at an amazing speed. I knew I was going to the Hellgafjell. Eventually, I blacked out.

When I woke, I found myself wearing the same thin white robe I wore at the sacrifice, and I was at a beautiful scene. There is a huge lake, with lavender fields surrounding it. There are trees, mountain, and birds singing. There is a path leading to a palace, I believe that is where the Goddess Hel resides.  
I saw a girl standing and smiling at me. It was Runa! I ran to her and hugged her. I said, “Runa, finally I see you again. I miss you so bad!” Tears came out of my eyes.  
Runa said, “Yes, Dalla, I miss you too honey. I have been waiting for you. You have done a great job. Welcome to Hellgafjell! Now come, let me show you around!”


End file.
